


Vampires and Humans.

by SininenSweet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet





	Vampires and Humans.

Being stuck in my house with a couple of sluts wasn’t my issue. The issue was my constant headache and hunger pains. The pain radiated throughout my body, a deep, pulsing pain with each beat of my weak heart. Whatever I ate or drank, I threw back up. I knew what my issue was, my body didn’t have the proper amount blood to digest the food. And to make matters worse, the last time I threw up, I nearly passed out.

 

Passing out for a vampire, is immediate death. Not so good.

 

There was a clicking sound, and the door opened, Adam appearing.

 

“Erika? Are you alright?” DUH I’M NOT “ALRIGHT” ASSHOLE!

 

“Go away- you don’t want to see me like this.”

 

“Honey- why won’t you just take some medicine?” I wish I could Adam, but that would poison me because I wouldn’t have enough blood to absorb it. And poisoning is also death.

 

“Because Adam- close the door.” He closed it, and sat down next to me.

 

“Because I haven’t drank in weeks.” He looked at my grimly.

 

“Erika… that could kill you. Why didn’t you tell me? You know I’m always willing to give you-”

 

“Adam, don’t you understand how dangerous that is?”

 

“I know, but I trust you.” He was risking his life trusting me.

 

“That’s trust not well placed.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“I guess it’s not such a good idea to have Tommy watch you, since he offered to.”

 

“You know what he’s gonna do. It’s better if you watch me.” Adam giggled.

 

“No guarenty I wont play with your tits either babe.” He shrugged his shoulders and I giggled.

 

“Your less likely to.”

 

“Erika… Actually, now I’m not going to give you a choice.” He pulled three small pills out of his pocket, pinned me down, forced them down my throat, and put his wrist to my mouth.

 

“Drink or you’ll die.” I growled and bit on his wrist hard. Adam winced but smiled, as I drew his blood. He was NOT the average human being. Just like his mother, Adam’s blood was very rich. It took small amounts to be satisfied. That was only because back down his family line, Adam’s family had been slaves to vampires. They were the main feeding source for my family, who never killed them, but left them just down to the wire. I found it odd he didn’t hate my guts, and want to stake me, but I was grateful for it, because Adam was a loyal and trustworthy friend, something every vampire needs. I let go of his wrist and he pulled his sleeve back down, wiping my mouth.

 

“Your such a monster.” He teased and I kicked his gut.

 

“Fatty.”

 

“Oww! Bitch!” I giggled and poked at his pudge with my foot.

 

“I am not fat, I am big boned. And I have large organs.”

 

“Oh yes, very large organs.” I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Or stomach at least, anyway.” He punched my boob and I smacked his face.

 

“No touching the tittys!”

 

“It’s your only weak spot! Your only flaw!”

 

“Having big tits isn’t a flaw Adam. It’s a perfection.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Just like you have a big cock, I have big tits. It’s the only perfection we have.” I grumbled the last part and got up, pulling him up next.

 

“No kidding.” HE muttered and high fived me.

 

“Thanks for the blood.” I said and smiled softly.

 

“Your welcome.” He said and smiled back.

 

“I just have to ask- are you 100% sure you aren’t pregnant?” I pushed him back and he laughed.

 

“Get out of here before I whoop your ass fluffy.”

 

“Love you Erika.”

 

“Only because I know how to make a mean lasagna.” He swatted my butt and I giggled.

 

“Whatever. You know it’s the truth.” He went on his way, and I sighed, brushing my hair. The truth was, the reason Adam and Sauli were so ok with me was because I was their plaything. They always told me if one girl could make them bottom it was me. so I guess it was more they were my playthings, either way.

 

And just to get one thing out of the way: Being a vampire is WAY overrated. It actually sucks ass to be a vampire. You have to feed on a weekly basis or you get extremely sick, like I have. You have to avoid a prolonged exposure to light. And no, we don’t sparkle. (EDWARD I:<) Being a female vampire, you’re either butch or a sex god, and my luck, I’m a sex god. I hate having tits the size of mine, it hurts your fucking neck so bad.  Humans hunt and kill you if they suspect anything about vampires. I don’t know how I’m alive, because the cat has come out of the bag a few times, and yet I've never been caught. Then there is the whole issue with nobles and regular vampires. I’m a noble. We feed off only human blood, or in my instance, the blood of a pop star and a Finnish TV star. Adam’s blood was thick and luscious, but Sauli’s blood was thinner, less… flavorful. It was because he ate so healthy. See, it’s reverse to what people think. They think your body will be healthier on good foods. And maybe it is, your blood is cleaner and better, but that’s the problem. Your blood is to clean, to thin. If the person is like Adam, not afraid of having a few extra pounds and taking out a tub of ice cream here and there, the blood is rich and heavy. That’s because junk food is good for your blood. Ironic, I cooked for Adam quite often. And I know some of you are thinking, “You’re just fattening him up so you can have his blood.” Even if he ate as healthily as Sauli does, his blood would still be rich. It’s integrated in his blood line; he was bred to have the best blood. This breeding had stopped once his mother was born. Eber had good blood, because he was a little on the heavy side so luckily Adam inherited the trait. And I bet your thinking, “If good blood is the issue, just have him take iron or eat foods high in iron?” DISGUSTING. I hate the metal taste in blood! I made sure Adam was healthy, but I tried to limit the iron consumption. By now I bet it sounds like they’re my slaves, but they’re my willing slaves. And I've offered to leave, I've offered to let them go but they never have. I suspect it’s Sauli; he’s afraid to leave because he thinks I’ll go crazy, and hunt them down. Sauli has never been too comfortable with what I am, which makes me wonder why he puts up with it as silently as he does.

 

I snapped out of my thoughts and headed down stairs, to cook dinner. I found Sauli peaking around for something to eat in the fridge, and playfully startled him.

 

“Boo.” He jumped and turned around quickly.

 

“Don’t do that!” He cried fearfully and I sighed.

 

“Hey pretty boy I think you and I need to have a talk.” He swallowed and paled.

 

“A-About what?”

 

“You being so scared of me. I’m not gonna kill you Sauli. I wont even drink your blood! Tell me why you’re so scared of me.” He swallowed and looked down.

 

“I… my family escaped vampires a generation or two back. I was taught to always fear vampires, to never befriend or even think of them. It’s natural for me to be scared of you. Adam is so willing, I feel like it’s your fault he is because of what your family did to his in the past, and the fact that they never managed to escape you.”

 

“Hey, we said they could go several times. We told them they didn’t have to stay. Adam’s grandparents’ parents were allowed to come and go as they pleased, the only term was they got constant support if they would sacrifice their blood and let us breed them. I know how brutal that sounds but It's not.”

 

“His family in the past was poor, how else were they supposed to survive?”

 

“We offered them a large sum of land and money for their sirvices. They declined. Sauli your not seeing it, his family stayed of their own free will, just like Adam is doing now. I've told you both you can go, and be free. I’m not gonna go on a man hunt to find you.”

 

“I feel like adamis to weak to liberate himself.”

 

“His mother did. She broke away, just like her parents.”

 

“It seems like he feels he has to repay your family for those skipped generations.”

“Well he doesn’t and he knows it! Sauli if you want to go do it! Take Adam and leave!” he cringed and Adam walked in.

 

“Whats going on?” he asked softly and I shook my head.

 

“Nothing. Just a small argument.” If a war was what Sauli wanted, it was what he would get. 

 

 

TBC~


End file.
